Of Computers and Crushes
by PrincessTaya
Summary: a chat fic for criminal minds!Morgan/Reid not sure yet if it will get...mature.I Own Nothing!ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

" What are they doing in there?" Morgan asked for the twenth time since Reid had been called into Strauss's office 30 minutes ago." Maybe their having a secret affair?" the spunky tech suggested with a mischivous grin as she spun around in his chair. " Right, Reid and Strauss? Reid may be hopeless with women but ven he has better taste then that!" Emily laughed and tossed a pen cap at Garcia.

" Em's right their probably disscussing some work thing" J.J chimmed in handing Morgan a glass of coffee as he paced around his cubicle then she sat Reid's Desk. " What if he's getting in trouble for failing his quailfication again?" Morgan suggested his protective nature obvious in his tone. Garcia shook her head " Nuh uh my coacoa stud our little Reid passed his quailfications with flying colors!"

"Whoa!" J.J jumped back from Reid's computer almost falling out of his chair " What?" the other team memebers asked and walked over to the desk. " Uh nothing i was trying to read some case notes Reid has up and I.M popped on the screen and scared me." J.J explained as she rightened herself in the seat. " Reid has an I.M?" Emily asked as she pulled her chair up beside J.J who was pushed out of the way by Garica while Morgan looked over their shoulders.

" let's see who he's talking to!" Garica squealed. " I don't know should we be invaiding his privicay like this?" Morgan asked only to recive three identical ' No,Duh' looks from his co-workers.

_G.I Jane has sent you a I.M request. Do you accept? _

_[ Yes ] [ No ]_

Garica quickly accepted and let out a giggle with J.J and Emily while Morgan smirked when they saw Reid's chat I.D.

_PrettyBoyPH.D is logged in_

_G.I Jane is logged in_

_G.I Jane : Hey babe how's you day going so far?_

"Babe?" the group questioned before Garica typed a response.

_PrettyBoyPH.D : As well as usual. What about you?_

_G.I Jane : Ok it's kinda boring here without you_

" Wait, here where?" J.J asked " Maybe it's an old freind from Vegas." Emily suggested

_G.I Jane : The apartment feels so empty when your at work_

" Or..Reid has someone living with him" Garica said in her ' i smell a scandal' voice " He would have told us" Morgan asserted " Would he?" Emily countered

_G.I Jane: oh hey do you know where my copy of Romeo and Juliet is i've been looking everywhere but i can't find it. I even checked our bedroom._

" OUR bedroom?" Garica began jumping in the seat " No way" Morgan said shaking his head while Emily and J.J gave him sympatheticc looks. Garcia quickly typed a response

_PrettyBoyPH.D: No i don't Sorry i'll help you find it when i get home_

" Garcia!" they all whisper shouted " What is Reid gonna do when he gets back and is questioned about this? " J.J asked " He's gonna know it was us!" Emily asserted. " Pish posh my clever little monkeys he will think it was me which it is so Shush up!" The tech declared.

_G.I Jane : Thanks well i better get off here _

_PrettyBoyPH.D : Alright i will see you then. Goodbye_

_G.I Jane: It was nice talking to you_

_G.I Jane: Garica_

_G.I Jane has logged out_

" How th..." Garcia was interruped as Reid stepped out of Strauss's office " What are you guys doing on my computer?"


	2. Chapter 2

" What are you guys doing on my computer?"

Reid demanded as he made his way over to his desk where his team memebers quickly dispatched from. J.J mumbled something about making a phone call then hurried to her office while Emily and Morgan fiddled with papers on their desk leaving Garcia to explain. " That is an excellent question my darling doctor but here's an even better one! Do you have someone living wwith you?" Reid looked at Garica as if she grew another head " Why do you need to know? What i do in my personal life is none of you concern. I don't pry into your business i expect the same curtesy from you!" Reid asserted then dashed off to the break area.

" Whoa" J.J said for the second time as she poked her head out of her office " I told you we shouldn't have meddled" Morgan added walking over to Garcia who seemed to be frozen in shock " Yeah your right. We all know Reid's a private person we should have known it upset him" Emily offered in. " He yelled at me" the spunky tech pouted and nuzzled herself against Morgan's chest.

" Hey guys as much as i would like to wonder over Reid we need to get to the round table room." J.J tolded them waving a file as she went to Hotch and Rossi's offices. " I'll get Reid" Morgan said over his should as he head towards the break room missing the whispered " of course you will" from Emily.

Reid's voice stopped Morgan just short of the break room leaving him out of Reid's sight." I Know, i know." He sounded upset which made Morgan feel worse about snooping"They are my freinds! Of course i trust them!" at that Morgan tryed despartly to hear the other side of the conversation but Reid was to far away "That's not it i just don't see why i have to annouce everything i do, i'm an adult and i don't need their permisson!" Morgan was shocked by Reid's assertive tone, when he was used to Reid's restrained behavior.

" Yeah, alright. I'll see you when i get home" at the sounded of Reid ended the conversation Morgan moved closer " Ok I love you too, Bye" Morgan froze right off from the entry way. Which caused an unexpecting Reid to collide right into him. " Ow, hey Morgan what are doing...where you just listening to my phone call?" Reid implored his anger evident in the blaze in his chocolate colored eye's.

Morgan's stunned silence was apparently enough explantion for Reid who made a frustrated sound in is thoart then shoved past Morgan and towards the round table room where J.J was standing outside the door motioning them over.

Morgan final shook himself out of his stupor and hurried after Reid " Wait, Reid, man i'm sorry i didn't mean to eave-drop" He attempted to exaplain only to recieve a cold brush of from the young doctor who sat on the far end of the table, far from Morgan. " What's wrong with Reid?" Hotch asked concern over powering professionalism.

" Privacy issues" Morgan confrimed " Ah i see" Hotch darted a look to Garcia who put on a faux innnocet expression.

Later on the Jet

" Wow i've never seen Reid this angry over something so small" J.J commented as she took a seat next to Morgan. The doctor in question had waited until everyone else had boarded the jet before situating himself in one of the jet's far corners, secluded himself from the group. " Your telling me. I've never even seen really angry before!" Garcia chirped from the computer screen infront of Morgan.

" Can you really blame him? How often have you all tryed to keep your personal lives separate from your work and then you went and invaded Reid's without any regard for his feelings" Hotch emphasized from his place across from Morgan while Rossi nodded his agreement then added " Morgan you of all people should understand that. You frought us from invading your past even when we where trying to help you" which only served to make Morgan feel worse about himself " I know and i didn't mean to snoop. It's just hard for me to imagine that there is a part of Reid i know nothing about." he admitted sullenly casting a dejected look to Reid who was busy typing on his laptop, and effectivly ignoring everyone.

" Well we have a while before we get to New york so let's just leave him alone and prepare for the case." Hotch finalized. The team each nodded their understanding then Garica logged off, J.J and Emily started a game of cards with Rossi while Hotch put on some head phones and rest in his seat. Leaving Morgan with nothing to do but entertain himself with his computer.

He quickly logged in to his email only to see he had an email , he clicked it open.

_**Hey, **_

_**Derek Morgan correct?**_

_**I'm Jane, or G.I Jane as i assume you learned from my chat with Garica earlier.**_

_**Send me a chat request when you get this and we can talk about our favorite genius.**_

_**- J.M**_

'_our genius? he's mine!'_ Morgan thought after he finshed reading the email. Surpised by his own thought and in no mood to look further into it he quickly added 'Jane' to his contact's then sent the request. With in minutes a chat window was open on his screen.

_**G.I Jane is logged in**_

_**!HotChocolate! is logged in**_

_**G.I Jane: Nice screen name, Garcia?**_

_**!HotChocolate! : Yes how do you know who i am? **_

_**G.I Jane : Doc told me, he's told me alot about your team. It's really all he ever talks about.**_

_**!HotChocolate!: Really? What has he told you?**_

'_**PrettyBoyPH.D wishes to enter the chat' **_

_**G.I Jane : ask him yourself**_

' _**G.I Jane has allowed PrettyBoyPH.D into the chat'**_

_**PrettyBoyPh.D: What do you think your doing? Jane i asked you to stay out of this!**_

_**G.I Jane : i am staying out i haven't done anything you told me not to **_

_**!HotChocolate!: Stay out of what? Who is she ?**_

_**G.I Jane : You haven't even told them who i am? i'm hurt**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: She's my sister. Happy now?**_

" What?" Morgan said aloud earning him 4 questioning looks and a snicker from a certian boy wonder.

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: In highschool my guidance counselor put me in a big brother & sister type program and i ended up with Jane. **_

_**G.I Jane : Yup we kept in touch and now i'm living with him!**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: JANE! why did you tell him that?**_

_**!HotChocolate!: Why not? it isn't that big a deal**_

_**G.I Jane: He's worried i'll tell you something about him he doesn't want you to know**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: Shut up Jane**_

_**!HotChocolate!: Like what?**_

_**G.I Jane : Wouldn't you like to know. **_

_**G.I Jane : Contrary to what Spencer seems to think i can keep a secret. I would never betray his trust.**_

_**G.I Jane has logged out**_

_**!HotChocolate!: I think she's upset**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: your probably right i'll have to call her**_

_**!HotChocolate! : Yea. You know you can tell me anything Reid, i'm your freind and i'm here for you.**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: I know but as my freind i need you to understand there are things in my life i don't want you to know**_

_**!HotChocolate! : i can respect that. But just know no matter what you do you'll always be the same pretty boy we all know and love ;p**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D: Maybe not**_

_**PrettyBoyPH.D has logged ou**_

Morgan spent the rest of the flight wondering _' What the hell did that mean?'._


	3. Chapter 3

The case was pretty cut and dry.

Woman abused by her husband snaps, kill's him then starts killing anyone who reminds her of him.

How ever as they where clearing up their things and getting ready to head to the airport one of the local police asked Hotch to step outside. When he returned he order J.J to reserve their room's for another week " We've got another case."

" What?" Emily asked exhaustion clear on her face.

" Yes, the local police want us to look into another on going investigaton." Hotch handed opened the file the officer had given him " In the past month 5 young men between the age's 19 and 28 have been murder. Their bodies were all found left in dumpsters." the stern look on Hotches face wavered slightly before he contiued " There was multiple signs of mutaltion and sexual abuse." He spread pictures of torn bodies across the table.

Everyone took their places around the table, except Reid.

Reid who was standing,his hand still half in his bag, eye's wide staring at one of the pictures. It was of one of the victims face.

" Reid you al.." Morgan tryed to asked just as Reid rushed over to the trash ben and emptied his stomach. " Reid?" Hotch came to stand beside him next to Morgan who was crouched at his side with his hand on Reid's back attempting to sooth the heaving boy.

" Reid what's wrong?" J.J asked in her mother tone " I knew him" Reid managed after he had stopped heaving and Morgan got him sat up in a chair. " One of the...v-victims, His name is Tony Sawmen and he was a uh a freind of mine." Emily handed Reid a glass of water which he excepted and gulped down quickly . " Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest and tomorrow we'll see if your ok to work the case" Hotch ordered then nodded to Morgan which meant ' take care of him'.

Morgan helped Reid to the car even though he protested then drove them back to the hotel were Reid hurried to his room telling Morgan to " Go help Hotch i'm fine." as he closed his door. He should have left because Redi was right as usual Hotch needed him but he saw the way Reid's hand were shaking and he couldn't bring himself to leave while the genius was this upset.

So he leaned against the door and listened.

" No no i'm fine really, just alittle shook up.

I just can't believe it i mean i know this happens. It's my job i see it everyday but i just saw Tony a couple of weeks ago!" He heard Reid take a shakey breath and realized he must be leaning on the door as well.

" Yeah your right. Of course i can , i'm fine. No i can handle this." There was a low murmur from What Morgan assumed was Jane on the other end of the phone.

" No you don't need to do that. Really Jane i'm fine! You did what? Why did you ask Garica to do that you could get her in trouble! She did? Oh...You may have a point. Alright, i'll set it up. I love you too Bye." Again Morgan froze when Reid said those three words.

He couldn't understand why but for some reason hearing Reid say 'I love you' shocked him. He waasn't used to hearing Reid being open about his emotions usually it took prying and prodding and then the genius only offered a little of when he said I Love You, the feeling in his voice was unmistakable, it was pure Love.

A small voice in the back of Morgan's mind want Reid to said those words to him but he quickly silenced it pushing it back to the dark corner of his mind. He heard Redi heave a large sigh then the sound of footsteps moving away from the door. So he took that as his cue to leave, what ever Jane had said had calmed Reid so he was no longer needed.

Once Morgan got back to the station Hotch had him working on victimology with Emily while he and Rossi read threw the crime scene reports. After what seemed like days but was only a few hours He and Emily decided to take a break, with still no as to what linked the victims. He sat down infront of his laptop and smiled when he saw what screenname popped up in a chat window.

3TheTechGoddess3 has logged in

!HotChocolate! has logged in

!HotChocolate! : Hey baby girl miss me yet?

3TheTechGoddess3: Of course my sexy secret agent! What naughty things have you been up to?

!HotChocolate!: Working, worrying, working

3TheTechGoddess3: Worrying? about what?

!HotChocolate!: Reid

3TheTechGoddess3: What happened to Reid?

!HotChocolate! : Nothing, he apparently knew one of the victims and it shook him up pretty bad, he got sick after seeing the victim photo's

3TheTechGoddess3: Oh poor Reid! How's he doing?

!HotChocolate!: I took back to the hotel and he seemed to be holding up fine but i'm not sure

3TheTechGoddess3: Oh well now i know why Jane was so upset earlier

As he read this he remeber part of Reid's conversation 'Why did you ask Garica to do that you could get her in trouble!'

!HotChocolate!: You talked to Jane?

3TheTechGoddess3: Oh yeah she's great too! She like a super tough chick!

!HotChocolate!: What did she want?

3TheTechGoddess3: The case files so she could read them on her flight

"What?" Morgan said allowed yet agian drawing everyone's attention "Morgan?" Hotch questioned but before he could respond an officer called Hotch over and said something Morgan couldn't hear, but judging by the look on Hotch's face it wasn't good.

Morgan typed a hurried goodbye to Garcia then went after Hotch who had hurried out of the room. Once he found Hotch he stopped a good foot and half away from him, and he could still hear him. " I don't care what Strauss said this is my team and i don't need anyone telling me how to lead it!" Hotch was odviously furious, and he was all but yelling at a young girl not much older than Reid with curly chestnut hair slung back in a lose pony tail wearing a tight black tank top under an open dark pull flannel button up with a pair of dark denim jeans, who looked equally as furious. This was odviously not their first meeting " I'm not here to tell you how to lead you team god damn Hotchner i'm here to help your team!" This was the first time he'd ever heard some yell back at Hotchner " We don't need your help! Regardless of what Strauss and the board thinks!" Hotch threw his arms in the air "Strauss didn't call her" A small yet familar voice called.

They both jumped slightly as if they just realized they weren't the only people in the room. Turning to were the voice had come from Reid stood with a guilty look on his face " I did" He said then shuffled over to stand beside the girl who he quickly hugged. " What? Reid,why?" Hotch looked as confused as Morgan felt.

" After what happened with Foyet i started meeting with Strauss to discuss get security for the team, it took some time and alot of convincing but i final got her to agree to one 'guard'." he said making air quotes with his fingers when he said guard. " Then i showed Strauss Jane's qualifications and aftert months of review and further testing of Jane's skills she decide to hire her." Reid gave 'Jane' a quick smile then turned back to Hotch who still seemed a bit shocked.

" Why would you go behind my back like that?" Judging by the look on Reid's face when Hotch as this he hadn't seen it that way. " I didn't mean to go behind your back Hotch! I...don't want any of you getting hurt again." Reid looked down at his feet like a child awaiting punishment from their father. " We won' can all take care of our self's and protect each other." Morgan took a step closer on instictive need to shield Reid from punishment.

" No. I won't stand by and watch the people i consider my family jump in front of bullets! I won't jeopardize their saftey because of your damned pride!" Reid yelled...at Hotch. Morgan again found himself frozen and wide eyed as was Hotch. Hotch however in true Hotch style recovered quickly " I would never put this team in jeopardy Reid and you know that now why don't you tell me the real reason!" This time, as Hotch's voice got loud and more angry, Morgan didn't hestitate and quickly situated himself between Hotch and Reid.

" There's the real reason Hotch! Right here! He's sheilding me like he always has and one day that's gonna get him killed!" Reid screamed then stormed pass Hotch pushing a stunned Morgan and dissapeared down a hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane had went after Reid while Hotch had order Morgan back to help Emily who wanted to know every detail.

Soon Reid and Jane joined the team,Reid quickly went over to Hotch. Whatever he said was good enough because Hotch smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jane stood before Morgan blocking his view of Reid " Morgan?" He looked up at her to see she was smirking down at him " What?" he sounded like an annoyed teenager which only caused Jane to chuckle and glance towards Reid " When it hit's you,and it will, make sure you don't wait to long to tell him." with that she walked over and began introducing herself to the rest of the team. Leaving Morgan confused yet again.

" Well, now that everyone has been properly introduce , Reid why don't you explain you theory?" Hotch brought everyone's attention to Reid who had sat between Jane and Morgan. He stood and wiped his palms on his pants then adjusted his tie " Well it uh isn't my theory really it was Jane who brought it up..." he trailed of running his hand threw his hair and glanced to Jane. Who nodded then stood up motioning for Reid to sit which he did then sank deep into his and avioding looking anywhere but in his own lap.

" We think he's picking these boy's because they are all submissive gay males." She hit some buttons on a laptop then turned the screen to show pages for each of the victims. She pointed to the sexual orientation section and each victim had listed themselves as ' homosexual'.

" Okay so their gay but how do you know their submissive?" Rossi asked which caused Jane to look over to Reid who shook his head 'yes' without looking up. " Because Rossi you can use profiling to find more than criminals, right Reid?" She smiled at Reid who sat up " Their are two types of submissives one is the more feminine and innocent personality , they'll dress in bright clothes and fit to the stero type of 'Gay' then their are those who are just shy and can't intiate physical contact so they allow their partner to do so for them." Reid praddeled this off like any other fact but then added " Tony was the second type." then sank back down into his chair.

" Oh my god!" Emily suddenly shouted " Wait Reid how did you know Tony?" every apparently caught on to what Em was thinking because their where several gasps and some more ' oh's'. Reid just cleared his throat then mummbled " He was My Ex."

"Wait So you were the Dominate?' Rossi asked clearly not believeing it " David" Hotch reproached while Emily swatted him and J.J sent him a disaproving glare. Reid chuckled all traces of embrassment washed aside " Yes i am. I took what i needed and gave him what he wanted that's all." Morgan was agian stunned where had his normal akward Reid gone and who was this convident almost cocky Reid?And when did he start thinking of Reid as his?

" Some our unsub is targeting Submisses homosexuals, why?" Hotch question in his ' the case comes first' voice. Confident Reid dissappeared and Branica Reid returned " Well we have a theory about that as well, you see when i was in college i found out that several men who where sexually assaulted while incarcerated once released assaulted another male then killed them."

Jane stepped in then " They were punishing themselves for by using their victims a symbols for their own weakness . By killing them they killed their own then most of them realize what they did and kill themselves out of fear of returning to prison and being assaulted again." Reid nodded his head in agreement.

Hotch was looking at Jane in surprise to which she smirked then winked his way and he looked down and bega fumbling with files. Reid giggled and whispered something to Jane who playfully pushed him. If he didn't know any better Morgan would have thought they were really brother and sister.

But of course happiness is fleating in this line of work.

Soon they had tracked down the unsub, Gary Debbs an ex bank robber who had spent 15 years in prison and was sexaully assaulted mulitlpe times,and had him cornered in a alley behind the gay club were he was trying to pick up his next victim. Unfortunaly he had grabbed a man leaving the club and was now holding a gun to his head while Morgan , Hotch, Jane and Reid all had their guns aimed at him. But they couldn't fire without risking the man so Hotch was trying to negotiate.

" This isn't gonna work! He isn't goning to listen and we're going to have to shoot him and probaly hit the boy in the cross fire!" Jane harshly whispered to Reid " Do you have a better idea?" He whispered back " Yeah but i need a distraction.." She sent a glance to Morgan then back to Reid who's eye's widened " Really?" she nodded a swift yes then took a step closer to the unsub who started shouting at her and pushed the gun harder against the boy temple " Get back Jane!" Hotch ordered but was ignored " Hey, Gary!" Reid shouted bring Garys attention to him. Then the next thing Morgan knew Reid whispered a quick apology then pressed their lips toghther. Morgan froze...again.

Everyone froze and stared at Reid and Morgan, everyone exept Jane and the unsub, who

went to swung his gun towards Reid screaming " YOUR DISGUSTING!" But before the gun even came close to Reid Jane had it out of his hand and his face planted in the concrete. Reid quickly let go of Morgan and ran off towards the SUV he and Jane had came in " Hotch, you got this?" Jane asked as she hand the unsub over to the police Hotch just nodded then she followed after Reid. Morgan was still frozen.

" Morgan? MORGAN?" Hotch's voice snapped him back to reality " You need to go help th police with the unsub. you can talk to Reid on the plane." Morgan nodded and pushed all thought other than ' Help the police' to the back of his mind.

As he followed the officer hold Debbs to the squad car one thought managed to weasle it's way to the front of his mind.

Reid kissed me...Reid Kissed Me...REID KISSED ME!

" Dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5

The team didn't leave until the next morning and Morgan hadn't seen Jane or Reid until they entered the plane door. Then there was no way to talk to him because he started a game of chess with Jane the lasted the whole flight.

Then when they made is back to Quantico. Hotch order Jane and Reid into his office which was where they were now leaving Morgan frustrated beyond belief.

That left him alone , since the others had already finished and went home, sitting at his desk glaring at his computer screen trying desperatly to will any thoughts of the boy genius from his mind.

Just as he managed to focus on his work when a nervous cough caught his attention" Uh Hey Morgan...Can i uh talk to you? " Reid asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. " Sure sit down! " Morgan tryed to sound casual but he suddenly felt as nervous as Reid looked.

Reid slowlymoved his chair over to sit next to Morgan's desk then started rubbing his palms on his pants, a nervous habit of his. " So what's on your mind,kid?" Morgan pushed aside his paperwork and looked expectantly at Reid.

Reid quite rubbing his pants and clenched his fist into the fabric,there was a flash of something like anger in his eye's before he spoke " I just wanted to apologize for what happened during the case. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable i was merely trying to capture the unsub without causing anyone any injury" he spoke quickly as he usualy did when he spouted off facts. " Jane need a disraction and we all knew how the unsub felt about homosexuals so i just acted on what i knew would get his attention quickest. So i'm very sorry."

Once he finished he got up and headed to the elevators. Morgan stood " Wait! Reid hold on a sec!" Reid froze then spun back to Morgan who motioned for him to sit back down. " Chill out, Reid.I'm not mad at you. What you did was...unexpected...but it worked so no harm done. " Morgan watched Reid relax alittle at his words. But there was something else bother Morgan.

" Why didn't you tell me? 

Reid looked up a mix of confusion and panic swimming in his eyes " Tell you what?" .

Morgan sighed " About your...prefrences? About your 'sister'? After this case Reid i feel like i don't even really know you!" Morgan's voice got louder as he realized just how little he knew about Reid.

" That's because you don't." Was all Reid said then he rushed away.

Morgan was left frozen yet again.

Until with a sudden rush of anger he stormed from his desk towards the elevator catching it just as the door was about to close. He entered and glared at a rather stunned loooking Reid " Hold it! God dammit Reid! What the hell did you mean by that?" Reid said nothing just stared at Morgan like a deer caught in head lights.

After a few more minutes of silence Morgan got a brillant idea.

As soon as the elevator opened to the garage leave Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him toward his car. " Get in" he ordere leavning no room for protest. Reid quitely got into the car then Morgan sped from the garage.

They were almost to their destination when Reid finally spoke "Where are we going?" his voice held a note of fear which Morgan hated. he didn't want Reid to be afraid of him that was the whole point!

" To this little inner called 'Tina's' i go there everyday after work for their dinner specials!" Morgan's stomach groaned at the mention of food " Why?" Reid asked obviously perplexed to which Morgan gave him his best smile then said" well, you said i don't know you so i planned to fix that!" this seemed to confuse the genius even more. Morgan chuckeled then pulled into a free parking space in the 'Tina's' parking lot.

They both climbed from the vehicle but Reid stood next ot the car aand demand an explantion " We are gonna go inside , eat some food, and you are gonna tell me everything about you i don't know!" Morgan explained and lauhged at the flustered reaction he recieved from Reid. " ANd to be fair i'll tell you whatever you want to now about me!" Reid considered this for a moment then asked " Why do you care?" the question tore at Morgan's heart.

SOme freind he must be! All these years he has always thought of Reid as one of his closest freinds yet Ried seemed to believe that once they left the office they were nothing to each other!

" Because your one of my best freinds and your important to me! I don't want you to feel like you have to hide part of yourself from me!"

Reid seemed shocked at his words then his face lit up with the brightest smile Morgan had ever seen grace the doctors face " Ok in that case let's eat!" Reid annouced then hurried inside with Morgan following.

Once they were seated and had order there food they started talking.

Reid talked about taking care of his mom , college, the very few realtionships he's had ( all of which were in college), his degree's and even about his favorite's( foods,music,books,movies). And Morgan told him about his mother and sisters,his father, his day's as a cop and being on the bomb squad,playing even told him a little about Carl talked about everything. The talked until the waitress told them that the restraunt would be closing in 30 minutes.

" Wow i can't believe how late it's gotten. It feels like we just go there!" Reid exclaimed as they got into Morgan's car and headed towards Reid's apartment complex. " Yeah, time sure flew by!" Morgan agreed. There was a moment of an akward silence before" Maybe we an do this again tomorrow?" Morgan suggested to which Reid nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

ONce they reached Reid's home there was another moment of akwardness before Reid gave a hurried " Goodnight" then rushed inside. Morgan chuckeled "Goodnight, PrettyBoy"..

Mrgan had a smile on his face the entire drive back to his house. ANd the smile stayed in place until he was about to get into bed when a thought poped into his was kinda like a dateTo which his mind quickly corrected ' It was NOT a date'.

"Was it?"

.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day at The B.A.U

Morgan was feeling horrible.

He had spent most of the night analyzing the event's of that evening. And he realized that at last night was alot like a day and even more disturbing he really was that bothered by it. He want it to have been a date! He spent the rest of the night analyzing everything Reid had said and did to see if he had also seen it as a the time he had actually gotten to sleep his alarm went of and he had to head into work.

As he entered the bull pin his eye's instantly found Reids desk but the young genius was there yet. '_That's Odd'_ Morgan thought _'Reid's usually the first one here'._

He went to the break room to get his usual cup of crappy coffee when he noticed Hotch leaning against the counter with his face in his hands. " Hotch? What's wrong?" Morgan questioned concern clear in his voice. Hotch looked up and ran his hand threw his hair " Nothing,I'm fine just tired." Hotch didn't even sound convincing to him self so he just shook his head and sat down at the small table motioning for Morgan to take the other chair.

" Alright , last night after we got back from the case i had Reid and Jane come to my office to talk to them about their behavior during the case. I told them that even though what they did work and prevented unneed blood shed , We're a team and the whole reason this team works is because we all work together and share ourthoughts or plans." Morgan nodded for Hotch to continue " Then i sent Reid out and well he left with you didn't he?" Morgan flushed a little at the but nodded again hoping to bring the conversation away from Reid. " Oh well then i talked to Jane and told her that her job was to protect this team and that she is now apart of this team. And that taking extreme risks with her own safety was not an stopped then and glanced down at his hands.

" Hotch?" Morgan nudged the older man " I uh Well Jane got defensive saying that i haven't even attempt to treat her like she was apart of this team and that i didn't care if she risk her life or not that i just didn't want the extra paper work." Morgan shook his head, He agreed that Hotch wasn't very welcoming to Jane but he knew and that Hotch would never ask anyone to risk their lives. Hotch didn't notice and continued " I of course got upset and told her that she knew that wasn't true that her well being was as important to me as any other members of our team then she uh told me to prove it and i ..." He trailed off and avoided eye contact '_W____ait _was he? No Way!' Hotch was Blushing!

" Hotch? Come on ,Man! What did you do?" Morgan had never seen the older agent act like this, it had his curiosity in over drive. Hotch heaved a resigned sigh then spoke " I kissed her". Morgan literally felt his jaw drop. " What? No way! " Morgan shoved Hotches shoulder jokingly. Hotch chuckled lightly :" I know,I wasn't thinking.I just acted it was stupid and reckless." Hotch rubbed at his eye's some he had obviously been stressing over this. Morgan sympathized.

" Well, how did she react?"

" I don't really know as soon as i realized what i was doing i grabbed my bag and left." Hotch looked sheepish again" What? You ran away! I don't believe it!" Morgan was almost as shocked by this bit of information as the kiss, Hotch wasn't the type to run away.

" Yeah, I can't believe it either." A familar voice spoke from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

" Yeah, I can't believe it either."

Hotch and Morgan both jumped and turned to the door where Jane was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest and a confident smirk on her face." Well i better get back to work" Hotch escaped to his office leaving Morgan and Jane alone in the break room. Morgan shocked yet again " i never thought i'd see the day something scared Hotch!" He chuckled as Jane took the seat Hotch had vacated.

" I have that effect on men" Jane said with a smirk that always seemed to grace her face. She pulled out her laptop and files ontop the table when Morgan gave her a questioning look " Strauss told me the B.A.U couldn't afford to give me a cubicle so i have to do my paperwork here." Morgan nodded in understanding then went to his desk to begin his work as well.

He avoided looking a the boy genius who was already typing away at his own computer. Morgan got settled in and was nearly an hour into his paper work when an I.M popped up in the corner of his screen. quickly accepted.

_'!HotChocolate! has logged in'_

!HotChocolate!: Hey

3TheTechGoddess3:Hi StudMuffin! :)

BourbanKing: Howdy

GeekyGirl: Hey

PrettyBoyPh.D : Hello

G.I Jane: Aloha!

Jennyofftheclock: Hey

!HotChocolate!: what are we all doing?

GeekyGirl: Nothing much just trying to get some answers from boy wonder and his bad girl sidekick lol

Jennyofftheclock: yeah but their not talkin

G.I Jane: Hey I'm nobodies sidekick!I'm SOOO the Hero!

BourbanKing: Of course you are Hun

3TheTechGoddess3: Sorry babydoll but our genius is Sherlock and your Watson! ;-P

Jennyofftheclock: Lol that's perfect!

GeekyGirl: Let's get back on topic!

BourbanKing: right so Sherlock Watson are either of you planning to answer the question?

PrettyBoyPh.D: I don't know what do you say ,Watson?

G.I Jane: Well Holmes old boy i say Penny should ask her chocolate thunder! Lol!

3TheTechGoddess3: Oh Really? Well Cocoa King how did the Combat Queen and Lord of the Library meet?

!HotChocolate!: From what i was told they met high school through a big brother/Sister program.

PrettyPh.D: True, and when Jane need a place to live i offered her my apartment

GeekyGirl: So She's your Sister?

BourbanKing: That explains a lot

Jennyofftheclock: Now i get it

PrettyBoyPh.D: I told you it wasn't anything amazing

G.I Jane: Combat Queen? I like that!

_'G.I Jane has changed Screen-name to CombatQueen'_

CombatQueen: Thanks Pen!

3TheTechGoddess3 : Well your welcome sweetie pie!

CombatQueen: For you my Goddess!

_'CombatQueen has just sent a Picture file to 3TechGoddess3'_

3TheTechGoddess3: *Squeals* Aww that's just to precious!

PrettyBoyPh.D: What did send her?

CombatQueen: just my fav pic of us

Jennyofftheclock: i wanna see

GeekyGirl: me too

BourbanKing: I do too

!HotChocolate!: Same here

CombatQueen: Okay Chill! lol here(A/N: Link for pic at the bottom)

Jenntofftheclock: AW! So cute!

3TheTechGoddess3 I know! So Super Cute!

GeekyGirl: Wow Reid looks normal!

PrettyBoyPh.D: Hey!

BourbanKing: I don't I've every seen Reid actually look his age before

!HotChocolate!: Slayer? really Reid ?

PrettyBoyPh.D: It was Jane's shirt she made me wear it!

G.I Jane: I actually had to force it on him! lol

_'BossMan has logged in'_

BossMan: I take it we've all finished our paperwork?

_'Jennyoftheclock has logged out'_

_'BourbanKing has logged out'_

_'GeekyGirl has logged out'_

_PrettyBoyPh.D has logged out'_

_'3TheTechGoddess3 has logged put'_

_'!HotChocolate has logged out'_

CombatQueen: Wow you sure now how to clear a chat room

BossMan: You should get back to work

CombatQueen: You know we're going to have to talk about what happened right?

_'BossMan has logged out'_

CombatQueen: Ah I love i when they run lol!

_'CombatQueen Has logged off'_

A/N~~~~~~~~~~

Chat I.D's For B.A.U:

Garcia = 3TheTechGoddess3

Morgan =!HotChocolate!

J.J = Jennyofftheclock

Hotch = BossMan

Rossi = BourbanKing

Reid = PrettyBoyP.H.D

Prentiss = GeekyGirl

Jane = G.I Jane/CombatQueen

Here's the Link for the Pic :http :/ .com / albums / bb353 / TleeSkywalker / Matthew - Gray - Gubler - DNA - matthew - gray - gubler - 2832523 - 640 - 443 . jpg

Just copy in paste it into your search bar! Let me know if there's any trouble


	8. Chapter 8

Things where getting a little tense at the BAU.

Hotch was avoiding Jane, who was starting to get annoyed with the whole situation,Morgan was avoiding Reid,Who was utterly confused as to why and slowly becoming more and more upset about this unwanted development.

Jane was the first to notice Reid's dejected behavior and confronted him about it.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his desk.

He looked up at her with wide eye's then looked down at his lap and began picking at the seam of his pants.

"It's nothing" He mumbled. Jane was having none of that!

"Don't give me 'It's Nothing' Spencer! I know you too well and have for to long for that to work!" She insisted lifting his chin up to bring them face to face.

The young Genius heaved a sorrowful sigh and glanced towards the break room where a certain dark skinned agent had just entered.

" It's just...well...i don't...Morgan's avoiding me and i can't figure out what i did wrong!" The stammering would have been cute if it didn't sound so lost. Jane took a deep breath then placed a soft maternal kiss to Reid's forehand.

"Go see Penny" she ordered in a tone that left no questioning. Reid looked confused but did as he was told and headed towards the Tech Goddesses Lair.

Jane sent a quick text to Garcia then headed towards the break room.

"We need to talk" She announced as she entered the room. The older agent looked at her a look of confusion etched across his masculine face.

"Well those words out of any woman's mouth have never been a good sign for me" He joked but Jane didn't seem to be in the mood for it.

"Ok I get needing time to figure out your emotions and trying to get your head around the situation.I really do, that's pretty much the only thing stopping me from just grabbing Hotchner and locking us up in a closet somewhere." Jane took a step closer to Morgan who just noticed her slightly aggressive posture.

" But avoiding someone to the point hat they start to think that they have some how done something wrong is just cruel." she took the finally steps that brought her directly in front of Morgan, invading his personal space.

" Don't screw around with his heart, Derek, it's already been beaten around enough." She said in a way that sounded to much like a threat for the man's liking.( Don't misunderstand Jane likes Morgan honestly! She thinks he is a great guy but he was messing around with her little brother now and great guy or not she has to protect her family.)

He quickly stepped back only slightly disturb by the fact that he was actually afraid of the smaller woman.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I'm talking about my baby brother nearly in tears because he can't figure out what he did to make you not want to be around him!" She yelled just a little to loud , drawing the attention of the person walking by who just happened to be none other that the elusive Aaron Hotchner.

"Is there a problem here?" the lead Profile asked looking back and forth between the agents.

" Nope, Morgan here is just going to go fix up a little misunderstand with the good doctor and..." She said as she patted Morgan on the shoulder then turned and strutted towards Hotch.

" And you and i are going to a have a nice long chat. Now." She finished then grabbed a hold of the unit chiefs tie and pulled him towards his office while he protest in a very un-Hotch like fashion.

Morgan stood in the now empty room staring at Hotch's office door that had just closed behind Jane when her words sunk in.

_'Reid's upset? Because of me?'_


End file.
